Three Of A Kind
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Kiku and Feliciano have a shared crush on their best friend, Ludwig. The only issue is that he is taking, and assumed that the two that were sort of dating just loved each other. GerItaPan.


Kiku and Feli leaned closer together as they watched Ludwig argue on the phone again to the new transfer student who doubled as his boyfriend.

The Japanese man of the three friends sighed as he saw this happen again neither Feliciano or Kiku liked to see their German friend upset though it was kind of hard to tell someone that you were close to that their boyfriend was hurting them, or that you kind of liked your friend.

Kiku and Feliciano while they were sort of dating yet not quite dating had both admitted to also liking their other best friend yet they weren't sure how to go about asking him out or explaining their feelings somehow to him either.

Feli curled ever closer to his Japanese boyfriend friend or whatever they were called when they sometimes cuddled, had admitted their feelings to each other yet they still were friends.

They didn't quite date each other, but they behaved a bit more like a couple.

Somehow Ludwig just assumed that his two best friends were dating which made confessing to him even harder since he saw their partial relationship as a full one, and was dating someone else.

Feliciano sighed and leaned closer to his Japanese lover to kiss him on the lips, and Kiku responded; they didn't kiss all that often as a couple, but Feli felt lonely and wanted his sort of boyfriend to help him feel better and appreciated which led to a gentle and chaste kiss as they sat on Ludwig's bed and waited for him to get off the phone.

Ludwig finally hung up with a sigh, "Alfred made it in to a big deal again."

"That's too bad." Feli sighed, having pulled away from Kiku to hug Ludwig now.

The German sighed as he held the other close awkwardly; the German had once had a crush on Feli, but decided to ignore it once he met Kiku as he felt similarly. With that mindset in mind, he began to think that all that he was feeling was friendship for the both of them, so he buried the kind of mindset and emotions that may have made it seem like he was crushing on his two best friends.

Still, it was awkward though for Ludwig to hug Feli with the remnants of his crush on him in his mind, but he'd have to be extremely oblivious to not see how good the Italian and Japanese men were together as they completed each other with in their different personalities, so Ludwig decided to let them be happy together even if he still felt the occasional crack in his heart seeing them kiss.

Kiku watched his two friends, and worried silently over the German and what this relationship of Ludwig's would do to Ludwig.

Ludwig's face flushed and he finally pulled away from his Italian friend, "I should ask Alfred out on another date."

Feliciano pouted, and instantly missed his best friend's warmth.

Ludwig stood up, and left the room to call up the American male that he was dating.

* * *

It seemed like the same kind of situation all over again just on a different day.

Feliciano watched from the sidelines as Alfred and Ludwig argued right in front of them; Kiku had left before the argument started to get snacks for him and Feli as the Italian claimed to be 'starving.'

When Kiku came around the corner, Alfred was trying to tone down his voice as if fearful of what the Japanese man would say or do.

Ludwig seemed hurt enough to break the North Italian's heart as well as the Japanese man's heart.

"Here you go, Feli." Kiku muttered as he handed the sweet snack towards his kind of boyfriend as his eyes located the argument in silent worry over Ludwig's wellbeing.

Feliciano tried to smile as he ate the snack before he sighed and stood up to attempt to stop the ongoing argument that the other two were having.

"Would you like a snack?" May be it came off as oblivious to some as if he couldn't tell that they were fighting when in all actuality, he wanted to cheer them up, and end the fighting. He did so the only way he knew how.

"No." Alfred hissed at him as he still seemed very upset with Ludwig, and seemed to only regain and intensify his anger from before.

Ludwig sighed, "Yes, Feli." He unlike the American knew what the Italian in the group's reasoning behind such an act was, and understood what Feli wanted and wanted it too.

Feli stood up on his tiptoes, and handfed his much taller friend; the German let him do this with out an argument.

Alfred, though, took that has a sign that the North Italian wanted to end their relationship and date the German, so he raised his voice at them both.

Feliciano cowered in fear, and quickly went to Kiku for comfort as Ludwig joined back in to the argument full force.

* * *

Feliciano reached out and hugged Ludwig to comfort his heartbroken friend; Kiku was away on a family vacation, so he couldn't show up today to comfort the German as well.

"He-he shouldn't have said that or done it either." Ludwig sobbed as he clinged to his friend.

"I know." Feli rubbed Ludwig's back, and hoped that the German would cheer up eventually.

"Why? Was I not good enough for him?" Ludwig asked, and sounded so upset with who he was when he couldn't even hold on to the person that he was dating.

"You're wonderful. I love you." Feli blushed when he let that three word phrase slip past his lips as Ludwig was too awkward with friendship 'I love you's, and even worse than that was that Feliciano meant it more than friendship wise.

"You love me? What about Kiku?" Ludwig seemed to be hurt even more by this.

"I-I love him too. I love you both with all of my heart, and Kiku loves us. I know that it seems bizarre and off kilter to ask you out or confess to loving you both, but we do. We love each other and you." Feli held his breath now in fear of being easily rejected as it seemed odd by most people's standards for a person to be in love with two people at once.

"How come neither of you told me?" Ludwig wondered about how long this had existed, and why no one had felt the need to tell him about this as it might have made things easier for the German back when he first felt that he loved both of his friends.

"You started to date Alfred." The Italian pouted as he looked up at his taller friend.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ludwig's heart had been torn in two by the American that he once dated, but still remnants of his crushes on his two friends remained.

"You don't have to." Feliciano hugged him, and ignored the reddening of Ludwig's face at the action.

* * *

Things seemed more awkward than normal for the three friends after that confession on Feliciano's part, but they still tried their absolute best to comfort the German and make him forget about Alfred.

Time did pass, and Ludwig wondered how much of his feelings for his two best friends were truly that of love.

He watched them closely, and pondered all that he felt for them.

May be, he'd one day gain the courage or the knowledge to speak to them about his feelings as he was rather awkward when it came to things like love.

* * *

Feliciano gazed over at his German best friend as Ludwig tried to speak about his feelings, but Feliciano already knew what he meant as they would close enough to read each other like books.

The Italian leaned forward to kiss his best friend from where the three friends sat on the bed.

Ludwig pulled the Italian closer, and rather awkwardly kissed back.

Feliciano hummed in contentment before pulling away from Ludwig's lips to motion the Japanese friend of the trio over.

Soon enough, Kiku braved the water as well, and placed a hesitant kiss to Ludwig's lips.

The rest of the evening was full of understanding giggles, and content kisses.

May be it wasn't too bad that there were three of them instead of two.


End file.
